Hayate Namikaze vs Hinaku
“Tch. What a boring day…where’s everyone been?” –Hayate muttered as he was perched up high on a tree branch as he looked around him, his eyes stretching from side to side. One hand of his was placed on the trunk of the tree, his hand flattened as his palm rubbed up against the birch. The other hand hovering ontop of his blue forehead protector which blocked the sunlight out of his face that casted a shadow over his olive complexion which darkened his usually bright blue eyes down to a more somber tone. The unusually cool air seemed to reinvorgate the young boy, as he seemed full of energy and life, due to his proud and upbeat demeanor. He wore a combat ready outfit, marked with silver arm guards, metal plated gloves and a small sword holstered to his back and attached to a brown leather strap that wrapped around his body, covering a thick line of his chest and stomach. - “Hmm..maybe someones over at the training grounds, I bet I could probably find Toka there. Hah.” –The boy laughed as he put a hand under his chin and rubbed side to side before chuckling to himself, having thought about Toka training rigorously. The boy groaned as he waved both arms around in a circle before grabbing his right forearm with his left and tightening the fingers around the muscle before pulling it back and forth to stretch it out before reversing and doing the same to his remaining arm. Reaching down he’d pick up one of his legs and bend it quickly to a ninety degree angle and tugging at it before letting it drop back to the branch beneath him, with the sandal scuffling a bit as it did so. Letting out a few more groans he signaled the end of his stretch by a deep breath to collect himself. Just after that he began leaping from branch to branch as he made his way to his final destination. His arms lay carelessly behind him, seeming lifeless as they fluttered slightly up and down in the breeze. There was always a smile etched onto the boy’s face and it seemed to grow more and more apparent when he was in motion, almost as if he just loved the thrill of moving and jumping like he was. Looking up above him he snickered as he saw a thick branch just out of his reach, the brown log just protruding outwards almost as if it were taunting the boy. Mixed in with a groan, the boy leaped out from motion and spread his arms outwards as he latched himself onto the branch, all ten fingers gripping onto dear life as the inertia of his movements began to take place, as the boy’s hands began to twist as his legs shot up into the air as they went higher then the branch itself. Grasping on tighter, the boy’s legs were planted ontop of the branch as his hands were still coiled around the wood. In an instance, the boy kicked off from the branch projecting himself back into the open air and quickly falling back down to a branch beneath him, as he stopped and held onto a trunk again, smiling. Hayate was known to be quick and acrobatic and more importantly, a rigorous trainer.- “Huh?” –He mummbled as he caught something out from the corner of his eye as he looked to see a pale faced, white haired boy who was drenched in the color back from head to toe. He smirked.- “Hinaku.” –Hayate muttered underneath his breath as he leaned over to catch a full glimpse of his fellow genin. As Hinaku continued to walk towards presumedly the training grounds a loud ruffle came from Hinaku’s right side up above in the tree line as Hayate came bursting out in a full leap with his right leg leading the way with both hands coiled up into fists as he came plummeting to the ground around 10 feet infront of Hinaku. Hayate’s left left hand ran through his brown locks as each finger divided it up into individual strands, pulling back a good portion of his hair as his right hand swiftly plunged itself into a small holster on his thigh and speedily recovered a Kunai that was latched around his pointer finger, which he brought up infront of him spinning the weapon of choice around his finer coyly before catching it in his palm with a tight hand wrapped around the metal. Hayate started down Hinaku with a competitive natured smirk.- “Where ya been Hinaku? Team 1 hasn’t seen you around in a while. What gives?” –He chirped over at the solem looking Genin, who was noticeably shorter than Hayate and had a pair of water tubs wrapped around his waist which signaled him to be a Water user and those tubs looked heavy. -As Hayate leaped through the air and his eyes sized up Hinaku, he managed to catch a glimpse of his teammate forming just one hand sign, it could have been a full jutsu with one hand sign or just a part of another one, either way he had performed something. When Hayate landed, he was all set and ready to go. Hinaku had his usual blank expression on his face, which seemed to irk Hayate slightly as both of his teammates were prone to having no emotions mixed with bad attitudes. Hayate lifted his eye brows and let the hair he pulled back fall back into place as few strands spread over his face. He seemed a little surprised for Hinaku to actually apologize for something, he would have bet on his teammate just scoffing it off. At this point, Hayate was constantly observing Hinaku as his intentions were very clear from the start, he wanted to fight even before Hinaku challenged him. So his eyes were sizing up his opponent right from the start. He had already made quick note of some downsides to Hinaku’s figure. He wore those two water tubs on each side which allow balanced him off with weight still added on several pounds to Hinaku’s step, which would be a flaw going forward. Besides that, Hinaku always was a stand-off person and never seemed to let anyone know much about him, which was something that made Hayate curious this time around when they were meant to spar. The intensity and fire building up in Hayate was unquestionable at this point, he was a shinobi known for his love of compeition and a fight between squadmates, and well that was just icing on the cake. His eyes grew with that intensity with every minute as he couldn’t help but smile when Hinaku suggested a fight. However, his face seemed to become more like Hinaku’s as he saw him draw out his blade. He noticed Hinaku’s facial expression just slightly change into a frown which seemed to put Hayate on edge.- “Hinaku never shows any emotion..not even slightly like that.’ –Hayate thought to himself as he looked back to first jumping out of the tree line and catching a glimpse of Hinaku performing a hand sign.- ‘It looks like he did something to himself, but I don’t know what yet.’ –He again thought to himself as he continued to look over his opponent, this time with a coy smile on his face.- “Hey whatever you say, Hina.” –Hayate chirped over to him again. Generally he tended to be a very modest and kind-hearted boy, but the fire and intensity created from a chance to fight consumed the young genin at this point. He thightened his grip around his Kunai one last time before throwing his head back over in the direction of Hinaku.- “Look out!” –Hayate yelled as his arm, in one fluid and swift motion, flung itself out infront of him, turning into a flat 180 degree angle with all muscles stretched out as he whiped the Kunai out of his hands and projected it into the air, the tip of the blade headed to the dead center of Hinaku’s chest. Hayate was skilled with his ninja tools, he favored the Kunai and practiced on his home-made signs fairly often in the forest here, which was also almost like having home-field advantage for him. His fingers spread out unevenly, as Hayate watched closely as he was ready to observe his opponent.- ‘What will you do…’ –Hayate again thought to himself as he prepared himself for what should be, a tremendous fight.- /E -Hayate watched as the Kunai sailed towards Hinaku piercing and shredding the air as it did. There was a loud metallic clang when Hinaku deflected the incoming blade aimed for the center of his body. In one fell swoop he managed to not only block the kunai but send it flying into the ground a few feet to the left of him, a talented deflection. Shortly afterwards, it would be Hinaku’s time to attack and Hayate’s turn to play defense a little. Hayate watched closely as Hinaku began his next move. For a Namikaze, Hayate was fast and because of that he could also tell that Hinaku was fast too just by the way he was able to accelerate at such a tremendous speed as he galloped towards Hayate. His keen eyes managed to pick up some hand movements going on behind him and although trying to keep it as quick and suttle as Hinaku possibly could, the day was bright and a movement like that could be seen and noticed by anyone, even an academy student. However, the actual item Hinaku had retrieved would be another whole story that Hayate had no way of finding out. He knew it could be a variety of things but in the end he would only find out about it once Hinaku put it on display. As Hayate raised his arms to start his defense he heard three small explosions just as he saw smoke begin to pile up behind Hinaku and quickly make its way towards Hayate. Normally, Hayate would be inexperienced when it came to battling potential blindless from the smoke but since his fight with Toka, he managed to be able to devise up some anecdotal information on it. As the smoke quickly approached Hayate he knew that it was absolutely essential that he get out of his position as he almost lost his life when Toka did the same trick last month. His head beamed to the left as he looked to a nearby tree up above him which was about 12 to 15 feet away from him, which the perfect branch protuding to the side of the trunk. Hayate was hasty in his jump as he knew that the real attack would be coming at any moment and as quickly as his Namikaze body allowed him, he leaped off from the ground and quickly landed onto one of the branches with one leg bent and the other laying flat on his shin with both hands resting at his sides. He watched as the smoke enveloped the area he was once in as suddenly a large flash swarmed the area which caused smoke of the smoke to dissapate from the sheer force of an explosion like that, if anything it managed to make the smoke a little less dense allowing Hayate to see through it just a bit. He smirked as he looked onwards, knowing that he was right on how an attack would quickly ensue once the smoke bombs were deployed.- ‘Thanks Toka.’ –He thought to himself before swiftly reaching behind him and pulling out four Kunai, two in each hand in which he’d cross his arms over eachother allowing his hands and fingers to overlap as he flung them back the opposite way, relieving his hands of all of the Kunai as they again soared the air aiming directly at Hinaku. The smoke was clear enough to see the a general figure but not much more due to the three smoke bombs that were deployed. Hayate was unaware of the fact that Hinaku was blinded but this surely didn’t help in Hinaku’s defense of this attack.- /E